Ghost Friend (Fanfiction)
by galaxy.minhyun
Summary: Cerita yang bermula saat Junghwa bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan hantu. Dia pun bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sesosok arwah gentayangan yang sedang menjalankan misi untuk menyelamatkan Seohyun si arwah yang kabur ke dunia manusia. Kyuhyun pun meminta bantuan pada Junghwa yang memiliki kemampuan khusus. Misi itu harus diselesaikan dalam waktu 40 hari. Dapatkah Kyuhyun melakukannya?


**Ghost Friend (Chapter 1)**

Main Cast :  
· Park Jung Hwa (OC)  
· Cho Kyu Hyun

Other cast :  
Find it by yourself

Disclaimer : FF gaje ini murni karangan author meskipun inti ceritanya terinspirasi dari drama Jepang yang judulnya Ghost Friend.

Warning!

Typo bertebaran. Bahasa gak baku. Jalan cerita absurd gak sesuai sama filmnya. Alur ceritanya kecepetan. Dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin #abaikan yang terakhir. Walaupun FF saya ini sangat jelek saya tunggu RCLnya.

Silent reader go away!

...Happy reading...

**Author POV**

Seorang pemuda tampan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia pun melihat ke arah seberkas cahaya putih dari sebuah pintu besar. "Apa aku sudah mati?" gumam namja tampan berambut ikal berwarna cokelat itu. Ia pun mengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia hanya melihat sosok seorang yeoja cantik berpipi chubhy yang bernama Seohyun yanhg notabenenya adalah mantan pacarnya. "Seohyun-ah kita ada dimana?" tanya namja tampan itu pada yeoja yang kini ada di sampingnya, "entahlah aku tidak ingat apa-apa oppa. Yang aku ingat itu terkhir kita baru saja kecelakan oppa" ucap Seohyun, "kecelakaan?" ucap namja tampan itu, dia pun mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian yang dia alami.

.

.

.

.

_Seorang namja tampan tengah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia tidak menghiraukan yeoja disebelahnya yang terus terusan berteriak ketakutan. Dia sangat kesal karena harus mengantar yeoja yang ada disampingnya yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah mantan kekasihnya. Sudah seminggu yang lalu namja ini memutuskan hubungannya dengan yeoja disampingnya ini. Yeoja itu sudah merusak rasa percaya namja itu. Dengan berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Sungguh ironis dan mengharukan. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Mereka berdua sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tapi orangtua mereka selalu saja memaksa mereka untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Hanya alasan klasik. Mereka sudah dijodohkan. Untuk mempersatukan perusahaan keluarga mereke. Bahkan kini mereka berdua disuruh untuk berlibur bersama ke pulau pribadi milik keluarga si namja tampan itu. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Manusia hanya bisa berencana dan tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka terlibat kecelakaan tragis. Kecelakaan saat mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju pulau keluarga mereka itu. Sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi berjalan ugal ugalan dijalur yang tengah dilalui namja tampan itu. Namja tampan itu membanting setir mobilnya hingga mobil yang mereka tumpangi jatuh terguling kedalam jurang. Ternyata tidak hanya mobil namja tampan itu yang masuk jurang. Mobil yang ada dibelakang mobil namja tampan itu pun ikut jatuh ke dalam jurang karena ikut membanting setirnya. Namja tampan itu keluar dari mobil dengan maksud untuk mencari bantuan. Dia pun bertemu dengan seorang yeoja cantik berambut pendek dengan darah yang mengalir dari keningnya. Namja tampan itu pun membantu yeoja berambut pendek itu. Mereka pun berhasil keluar dari jurang itu lalu namja tampan itu pun tidak sadarkan diri..._

"Tuan Cho..." ucap seseorang dengan suara lembutnya yang tak lain yaitu seorang malaikat bernama Leeteuk , "eung nde . Kalian siapa" ucap namja tampan yang baru saja sadar dari khayalannya. Atau lebih tepatnya memori terakhir sebelum dia meninggal, "ah nde namaku Suho. Dan ini Leeteuk hyung. Kami ini malaikat. Eh maksudnya trainee malaikat" ucap malaikat yang bernama Suho, "malaikat? Aish jangan bercanda eoh. Aku tidak mungkin sudah mati" ucap namja tampan itu tak percaya, "nde kalian ini sudah mati. Kami berdualah yang ditugaskan untuk menjemput kalian kesana" ucap malaikat Leeteuk sambil menunjuk pintu besar bercahaya terang itu, "itu tempat apa?" tanya yeoja cantik berpipi chubby, "itu surga" jawab malaikat Suho, "mwo surga. Shireo. Aku belum mati. Aku belum mati" teriak yeoja itu yang bernama Seohyun tidak percaya. Dia pun berlari dengan gontainya kearah jalan yang gelap, "astaga kenapa dia lari kesana, kalau dia kesana dia akan masuk ke dunia manusia" ucap malaikat Leeteuk, "aish kenapa dihari pertama kita praktik sebagai malaikat kita malah harus dapat masalah besar. Yeoja itu harus kembali ke sini dalam waktu kurang dari 40 hari. Kalau tidak kita bisa kena masalah. Dan satu satunya yang bisa menyusul yeoja itu hanya kau" ucap malaikat Suho, "kenapa harus aku" protes namja tampan itu, "karena kami berdua selaku malaikat baru belum dapat izin buat pergi kedunia" ucap malaikat Leeteuk, "lalu bagaimana cara aku bisa bawa Seohyun kesini?" tanya namja tampan itu lagi, "mungkin yeoja ini bisa membantumu..." ucap malaikat Suho sambil menunjukan wajah seseorang.

**Junghwa POV**

**"**Akkkhhhhh tidakkkkkkk..." teriakku, sontak aku pun terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini, "junghwa-ah ada apa? Kenapa kau teriak eoh. Gwenchanayo" tanya Chanyeol oppa, kakakku yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku, "eh ani..aniyo. gak ada apa apa ko oppa. Hanya mimpi buruk. Aku tidak apa apa" jawabku dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah, "hmm nde. Kalau begitu kau harus lanjut tidur oke. Besok kan kau harus sekolah" ucap Chanyeol oppa lagi, "nde oppa" ucapku sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol oppa pun merapikan selimutku lalu mengecup lembut keningku, "jaljayo" ucap Chanyeol oppa. Lalu dia pun berjalan keluar kamar, tak lupa dia mematikan lampu kamarku. Hari semakin larut tapi aku masih saja belum bisa melanjutkan kembali tidurku. Kucoba untuk memejamkan mataku tapi itu malah membuat kejadian sebulan yang lalu itu kembali melintas di pikiranku. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa ke empat sahabat baikku. Kejadian itu yang merubah hidupku, satu satunya korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang mengenaskan itu. Kecelakaan yang terjadi saat aku dan sahabat sahabatku tengah diperjalanan ke pantai saat liburan musim panas sebulan yang lalu. Aku bersyukur karena Tuhan sudah menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan yang aku alami sebulan yang lalu itu. Tapi aku kadang suka menyesal karena sudah selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Kecelakaan itu membuat hidupku berubah 180 derajat. Kini aku memiliki kekuatan supranatural aneh yang sebenarnya tidak aku inginkan. Sekarang aku bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengan HANTU...

Terdengar gila bukan. Sudah hampir satu bulan ini aku selalu terganggu dengan kehadiran makhluk astral yang terkadang melintas dihadapanku. Kupikir hantu hantu itu sangat beragam. Ada yang wujudnya lucu, cantik, tampan, ada yang baik ada yang jahat, bahkan masih ada hantu yang tidak terima kalau dia sudah mati. Ya kematian itu adalah misteri hidup. Tak ada yang tau kapan kematian itu akan menghampiri kita. Hantu hantu itu pun terkadang meminta bantuanku untuk membantunya untuk menyelesaikan hal hal yang membuatnya menjadi hantu gentayangan. Kadang aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang manusia dan mana yang hantu. Karena hantu hantu itu beraktifitas layaknya manusia. Hanya saja tidak semua orang bisa melihatnya. Hanya orang orang dengan kemampuan khusus yang bisa melakukannya. Dan kekuatanku itu membuatku terlihat seperti orang stress atau bahkan orang gila, karena orang orang melihatku seperti sedang berbicara sendiri padahal jika mereka melihatnya dengan benar sesungguhnya aku ini tidak berbicara sendirian.

-o0o-

Jam wekerku pun berbunyi. Dengan malas aku mematikan jam wekerku. Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak bersemangat untuk sekolah. Selain aku selalu diganggu oleh makhluk halus yang meminta tolong padaku, teman teman sekolahku sudah mengecap aku sebagai orang stress setelah ditinggal oleh sahabatnya. Karena hal itu tidak ada seorang pun yang mau menjadi temanku. Jadi aku memilih jadi seorang penyendiri. Lagipula aku masih sangat mengantuk. Semalam aku baru bisa tidur lagi saat jam menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Saat aku akan memejamkan mataku kembali tiba-tiba Chanyeol oppa masuk ke kamarku, "yak Park Junghwa kamu mau tidur sampai kapan eoh. Sekarang udah jam setengah 7. Kau tidak mau terlambat kan" omel Chanyeol oppa, "hah jam setengah 7?"ucapku kaget, aku pun mengambil jam wekerku. Dan ternyata benar sekarang sudah jam setengah 7. Aku pun bergegas bangun, mengambil seragamku, lalu bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Chanyeol oppa hanya bisa geleng2 kepala saat melihat tingkahku, "oppa tunggu diruang makan aja nde. Sarapannya udah siap" ucap Chanyeol oppa, "nde oppa" teriakku dari kamar mandi. Chanyeol oppa pun beranjak keluar kamarku. Aku pun mandi secepat yang aku bisa. Selesai mandi aku bergegas keluar kamar. Aku pun melewati Chanyeol oppa yang sedang makan dimeja makan, "junghwa-ah ini makan dulu" ucap Chanyeol oppa, "aniyo oppa. Aku udah terlambat nih oppa" ucapku terburu buru. Aku pun bergegas mengambil beberapa helai roti lalu berpamitan pada Chanyeol oppa. Aku tidak pamitan pada orangtuaku karena aku hanya tinggal dengan Chanyeol oppa juga seorang ahjumma yang sudah lama bekerja dikeluarga kami. Sedangkan orangtuaku terlalu sibuk sehingga mereka jarang ada dirumah.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju halte bis. Tak lupa aku memakan roti yang aku bawa. Aku memang selalu berangkat kesekolah dengan naik bus. Aku memang punya kendaraan pribadi tapi aku terlalu malas untuk mengendarainya. Lagipula aku masih trauma karena kejadian sebulan yang lalu itu.

Saat ditengah perjalanan aku merasa di ikuti. Aku pun berjalan cepat hingga tanpa sengaja aku menubruk seseorang, "mianhae, maaf aku sudah menabrakmu' ucapku seraya bow pada orang itu. Tapi orang itu tidak menjawab. Apa orang ini marah? tanyaku dalam hati. Aku pun berdiri tegak untuk melihat orang yang kutabrak. Seorang namja dengan perawakan tinggi, rambut coklat ikal, hidung mancung, kulit putih pucat, dan bibir merah seksi. **Tampan. **Namja itu sangat tampan. Hanya dia terlihat sangat dingin. Dia pun tiba-tiba pergi tanpa menghiraukan permintaan maafku. Ish menyebalkan, umpatku dalam hati.

Aku pun melanjutkan langkah kakiku ke halte bis dan aku merasa masih ada yang mengikutiku. Aku menoleh kebelakang tidak ada siapa siapa dan saat aku akan lanjut berjalan tiba-tiba ada seorang namja bermata besar muncul di hadapanku, "Omo kau siapa" ucapku kaget, "kau bisa melihatku" ucap namja itu balik bertanya, "dasar namja aneh. Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu bodoh. Memangnya kau pikir kau ini hantu apa" ucapku asal, " aku memang hantu. Namaku Minho. Choi Minho. Aku ingin minta tolong padamu. Dengar dengar kau ini bisa berkomunikasi dengan hantu" ucap namja itu lagi, "minta bantuan apa? Ish jangan sekarang nde, aku harus sekolah dulu" jawabku ketus.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Sudah hari ke-31 tuan cho" ucapan Suho tiba-tiba muncul di telingaku, "iya. Mau sampai kapan kau hanya melihat yeoja itu dari jauh. Waktumu tinggal 10 hari tuan Cho. Jika kau tidak kembali tepat waktu dengan gadis bernama Seohyun itu nanti kalian berdua tidak bisa masuk kesurga lagi. Kalian akan dijemput paksa oleh Changmin-ssi untuk masuk neraka" ucap Leeteuk, "hmm arraso. Tenang saja aku sedang berusaha untuk mendekati yeoja itu. Biasanya dia selalu lewat sini" ucapku, "hmm baiklah" ucap Suho pasrah lalu suara dua malaikat pendek itu pun menghilang. Aku pun kembali menunggu. Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan ada yang menubrukku. Ya aku ini memang bisa berwujud layaknya manusia dan bisa disentuh. "mianhae, maaf aku sudah menabrakmu' ucap seorang yeoja yang menabraku itu seraya bow padaku. Itu seperti suara Junghwa. Aku pun terdiam. Lalu aku pun langsung pergi begitu saja.

**Junghwa POV**

Aku pun lanjut berjalan ke halte bis. Tanpa menunggu terlalu lama bis yang kutunggu pun datang. Tanpa basa basi aku pun làngsung masuk. Di bis ini penuh sesak. Hanya ada satu kursi kosong dibelakang. Aku pun bergegas duduk di kursi itu sebelum ada yang menempati. Saat menengokan kepalaku ke arah orang yang duduk disebelahku aku merasa tidak asing dengan namja ini. Dia seperti namja yang tadi kutabrak, "annyeong. Maaf tadi aku sudah menabrakmu. Aku benar benar tidak sengaja. Tadi aku sedang terburu buru. Mianhae" ucapku, namja itu menoleh, "gwenchana" jawabnya singkat, "hmm nde. Bolehkah aku tahu namamu ? Namaku Junghwa. Park Junghwa" ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku, "Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun" jawabnya singkat. Dia sangat dingin sekali. Aku jadi canggung untuk mengajaknya mengobrol. Selama diperjalanan aku hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak butuh waktu lama akupun sampai disekolah, "aku duluan nde Kyuhyun-ssi" ucapku saat akan turun tapi tidak dihiraukan olehnya. Saat sudah turun dari bis, aku melihat ke arah tempat dudukku tadi. Tapi aku tidak melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang tadi duduk didekat jendela. Kemana dia? tanyaku dalam hati. Ah mungkin dia pindah tempat duduk, ucapku lagi. Lalu aku pun bergegas masuk kedalam sekolah.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku berjalan cepat ke halte yang satunya. Bis yang biasa dinaiki Junghwa pun berhenti dihadapanku. Aku langsung duduk dikursi paling belakang. Aku pun mencegah setiap orang yang akan duduk dibangku sebelahku dengan menunjukan wajah semenyeramkan mungkin. Aku pun melihat Junghwa masuk ke bis ini. Kupalingkan wajahku ke arah jendela. Junghwa pun duduk disebelahku. "annyeong. Maaf tadi aku sudah menabrakmu. Aku benar benar tidak sengaja. Tadi aku sedang terburu buru. Mianhae" ucap Junghwa, ish jadi dia sudah mengenali wajahku. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya, "gwenchana" jawabku singkat, "hmm nde. Bolehkah aku tahu namamu? Namaku Junghwa. Park Junghwa" ucap Junghwa sambil mengulurkan tangannya, "Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun" jawabku singkat tanpa menghiraukan uluran tangannnya. Kami pun saling berdiam diri, "aku duluan nde Kyuhyun-ssi" ucapnya saat akan turun tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku pun mengikutinya turun dari bus. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya. Bisa kulihat dia sedang mencariku ditempat kami duduk tadi dengan wajah bingung. Kkkkkkk~ wajahnya ternyata lucu juga. Aish ada apa denganku. Aku tidaak boleh punya perasaan lagi sama manusia. Karena aku bukan manusia lagi. Dan itu menyalahi aturan. Karena dunia kami berbeda.

**Junghwa POV**

Saat tengah berlari tiba-tiba aku berhenti mendadak karena hantu namja bermata besar, maksudku Minho ada disekolahku. Ish kenapa dia ada disini, gerutuku. Namja bermata bulat itu pun menghampiriku. Sejak detik itu dia selalu mengikutiku seharian ini. Ish hantu yang satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Dia memang tidak berbuat jahat kepadaku tapi aku jadi merasa risih karena selalu diawasi olehnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku ikuti dia kedalam sekolahnya aku liat dia diikuti oleh hantu bermata bulat besar. Aku bisa saja menyingkirkan hantu itu tapi aku tidak tau dia mau berbuat jahat pada Junghwa atau tidak. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memantau dari jauh saja.

**Junghwa POV**

Pelajaran terakhir pun selesai. Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi. Dan si hantu bermata bulat itu masih saja duduk dibangku kosong disebelah kursiku. Aku pun menghela nafas berat. Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan keluar ruangan kelas. Aku pun berjalan ke arah loteng dan hantu bermata bulat ini masih saja mengikutiku.

Saat sampai diloteng aku pun berhenti, "kalo mau berhenti bilang bilang dulu coba aku kan kaget" protes Minho, "cepat jelaskan apa masalah yang ingin kau selesaikan" ucapku dingin, seketika wajah Minho berubah menjadi sedih. Dia duduk disatu bangku yang ada diloteng lalu akupun duduk dibangku yang satunya, "sudah jangan sedih begitu. Ayo ceritakan eum. Kalau kamu engga mau cerita gimana aku bisa bantu kamu" ucapku menenangkannya, dia pun mulai bercerita "aku menyukai seorang gadis, dia teman satu sekolahku. Namanya Jung Krystal. Sebenarnya tadinya aku mau nyatain perasaanku padanya seminggu yang lalu, tapi takdir berkata lain. Aku tewas disaat perjalan menuju tempat dimana aku dan Krystal janjian" ucapnya dengan suara berat, "jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyaku lembut, "aku ingin ngungkapin perasaanku padanya. Ya walaupun aku tidak mungkin bersatu dengan dia setidaknya mungkin ini bisa membuatku jauh lebih tenang" ucapnya lagi, "hmm baiklah kalau begitu. Dimana aku bisa menemui yeoja yang kau suka itu" tanyaku lagi, "dia sekolah di sekolah yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah ini" jawabnya, "oh baiklah. Ayo sekarang kita kesana. Kalo tidak buru-buru nanti dia keburu pulang" ucapku bersemangat, Minho pun mengangguk pelan.

Aku pun berjalan dengan semangat menuju ke sekolah Krystal. Tunggu bukan aku, lebih tepatnya kami. Aku dan Si Hantu Bermata Bulat. Akhirnya kami berdua pun sampai di sekolah Krystal, "ini kah sekolahnya. Ini kan sekolah elit. Cuman orang berduit yang bisa masuk sini" ucapku terpesona, "ish malah cengo disini. Kajja kita cari Krystal" ucap Minho, "iya iya sebentar" ucapku gak nyantai, saat aku melihat ke sebrang jalan aku melihat seseorang yang rasanya tak asing, "Kyuhyun-ssi..." ucapku pelan, "Kyuhyun? Nuguya?" ucap Minho bingung, "itu orang yang ada disebrang sana. Orang yang tadi pagi sku tabrak gara-gara aku dikejar sama kamu" tunjukku ke sebrang jalan, "mana gak ada siapa-siapa" jawab Minho, "jincha" ucapku tak percaya, aku pun melirik sekilas ke sebrang jalan dan aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun disana. Dimana dia? Tadi dia ada disana, "gak ada kan" ucap Minho meyakinkan, "hmm iya" jawabku kecewa, "Krystal mana ya kok gak lewat lewat" ucap Minho kesal, "yaudah kita kedalem aja" usulku, tapi saat kami berdua beranjak masuk kedalam sekolah ada 3 orang yeoja yang keluar, "itu Krystal" ucap Minho, "yang mana? Kan mereka bertiga?" ucapku balik bertanya, "itu yang ditengah" jawab Minho, "oh nde nde kalo gitu aku mau nyamperin dia dulu" ucapku, "aku mau ikut" timpal Minho, "hmm baiklah" jawabku singkat.

Lalu aku pun berjalan ke arah Krystal dan kawanannya di ikuti oleh Minho dibelakangku, "Krystal-ssi" ucapku menegur orang yang dimaksud Minho, "nde nuguseyo?" ucap Krystal, "kalo gitu kami duluan nde" ucap kedua teman Krystal, "hmm nde" jawab Krystal singkat, "oh nde. Aku hampir saja lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri. Annyeong, Junghwa imnida" ucapku seraya mengulurkan tanganku, "ah nde Junghwa-ssi dari mana kamu bisa tau namaku. Bukannya kita baru saja bertemu sekarang" ucap Krytal kebingungan, "Aku tahu kamu dari temanmu, Choi Minho" jawabku, "Minho? Bukannya dia baru saja meninggal seminggu yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Bagaimana bisa dia memberi tahu padamu tentang aku. Jangan berkata yang tidak tidak eoh" ucap Krystal yang semakin kebingungan, "tentu aja bisa. Minhonya juga ada disini ko" jawabku sejujur-jujurnya, "yak itu tidak mungkin. Dasar yeoja gila. Minho tidak mungkin ada disini. Dia sudah tidak ada eoh. Sudah cukup jangan buat aku berharap yang tidak mungkin" ucap Krystal frustasi, dia pun mulai menangis terisak, "tenanglah. Jika kamu mau aku bisa membantumu agar bisa melihat dan berbicara pada Minho. Minho bilang padaku kalau ada yang mau dia bicarakan padamu" ucapku sambil menepuk pundak Krystal dengan maksud menenangkannya, "hmm baiklah" ucap Krystal yang mulai tenang, "sekarang pejamkan matamu" perintahku.

Krystal pun memejamkan matanya, "sekarang rileks" ucapku sambil memegang pundak Krystal menyalurkan kekuatanku, "sekarang buka matamu. Kalian kini bisa berkomunikasi walau tidak lama. Mungkin kurang dari 10 menit" ucapku. Krystal pun membuka matanya, "Minho oppa..." ucap Krystal tak percaya, "nde ini oppa" jawab Minho dengan suara beratnya, "oppa kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku eoh. Oppa udah gak peduli sama aku eoh" ucap Krystal yang mulai kembali terisak, "aniyo bukan gitu. Oppa sayang sama Krystal eoh. Sebenernya oppa gak mau ninggalin Krystal" ucap Minho sambil menunduk, sepertinya dia nangis, "oh iya kata Junghwa-ssi oppa mau ngomong sesuatu sama Krystal nde. Oppa mau ngomong apa sama Krystal" tanya Krystal dengan wajah innocent, "eh ini sebenernya mau oppa ungkapin dari seminggu yang lalu. Tepat hari di saat oppa kecelakaan. Kita kan udah janjian eum kalo mau ketemuan pas malem itu. Ditaman dekat rumahmu. Kau ingat kan" ucap Minho dengan mimik serius, lalu dijawab dengan anggukan Krystal. Minho pun memejamkan matanya lalu berlutut di depan Krystal, "Krystal-ah sebenernya oppa udah lama memendam perasaan ini. Bahkan dari saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Jantung oppa selalu berdegup kencang saat berada di dekat Krystal. Oppa selalu bahagia jika melihat Krystal tersenyum. Krystal-ah saranghae. Jeongmal saranghaeyo. Mianhae karena oppa baru bisa ngungkapin sekarang. Mungkin ini semua sudah terlambat. Kita sudah tidak mungkin bersatu" ucap Minho, "nado saranghae Minho oppa. Mian karena selama ini Krystal gak bisa peka sama perasaan oppa. Cinta tulus dari oppa. Gwenchanayo oppa, ini semua belum terlambat oppa. Mungkin kita tidak bisa bersatu di dunia ini, tapi kita mungkin bisa bersatu di surga nanti" jawab Krystal dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Omonaaaa. Aku sungguh terharu melihat semua ini. Ini jauh lebih mengharukan jika dibandingkan dengan drama drama yang sering aku tonton dengan Chanyeol oppa.

Minho pun tersenyum. Bisa aku lihat ada cahaya yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Apa mungkin sudah waktunya. Aku lihat Krystal pun mulai menangis. Memang sulit jika harus kehilangan orang yang kita sayang, "Krystal-ah, jangan nangis eum. Kalau Krystal kaya gini terus oppa jadi gak tenang. Krystal janji sama oppa nde kalo Krystal gak bakalan sedih karena oppa" ucap Minho pelan, Krystal pun mengangguk. Aku lihat tubuh Minho mulai memudar, "dan untuk kau Junghwa-ssi. Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo. Berkat kau sekarang aku sudah bisa lebih tenang dan sekarang aku bisa pergi. Mian karena seharian ini aku sudah membuatmu terganggu. Hehehehe" ucap Minho sambil cekikikan, "nde che cheonman. Eum gwechana aku udah biasa ko di ganggu hantu" ucapku, Minho pun semakin memudar. Tubuhnya sudah hampir menghilang, lalu dia pun memandang Krystal lagi, "saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae. Oppa akan menunggumu Krystal-ah, hingga saatnya kita untuk bersama" ucap Minho sembari tersenyum. Seketika pun tubuh Minho menghilang. Krystal pun menangis sejadinya. Kuusap punggungnya agar dia lebih tenang. Setelah dia agak tenang aku pun pulang, begitupun dengannya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku pun terus mengikuti Junghwa dan hantu mata bulat itu. Ternyata dia bukan hantu yang jahat. Dia hanya meminta bantuan untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Aku pun lega melihatnya. Melihat arwah hantu mata bulat itu aku jadi berpikir apa aku akan pergi dengan tenang seperti dia?

-o0o-

**Junghwa POV**

Aku senang karena bisa membantu lagi. Mungkin dengan kemampuanku ini aku bisa membantu banyak orang. Aku pun berjalan pulang kerumahku. Aku melihat sesosok namja manis sedang duduk di depan toko yang sudah tutup sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah. Aku pun menghampirinya, "annyeong. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu? Aku lihat sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah" ucapku ramah, namja manis itu pun kaget, "kau bisa melihatku" ucapnya. Hmmmmmmm ternyata dia hantu, "tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu" ucapku sambil tersenyum, "tapi aku ini hantu. Apa kau tidak takut padaku" tanyanya lagi, "aniyo. Aku tidak takut hantu ko, soalnya aku sudah biasa komunikasi sama hantu. Lagian juga wajahmu imut ko jadi aku gak tak sama kamu. Oh iya namamu siapa? Namaku Junghwa. Park Junghwa" jawabku, "Eunggh namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun" ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis, "sepertinya tadi kamu lagi sedih nde Baekhyun-ah, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyaku seramah mungkin, "Aniyo Junghwa-ah. Aku takut kalo aku akan ngerepotin kamu..."

-TBC-

Akhirnya ffnya selesai juga nih chapter 1 nya.

Lanjut gak nih?

Kalau lanjut nanti Minhyun update lagi lanjutannya :D

Maaf nde kalo agak garing :v

Kritik dan sarannya nde :D  
Biar nanti ffnya bisa jauh lebih baik dari yang sekarang :D


End file.
